Test of Love
by HyunnieKai
Summary: Ketika sebuah cinta yang berawal indah diuji dengan berbagai macam cobaan. Akankah keduanya berakhir indah -menyatu-? atau sebaliknys -berpisah-? l Cast : HunKai dan cast lain akan menyusul


**Test of _LOVE_**

**Cast : Hun****K****a****i**

**Cameo : Chanyeol, Do, Suho**

**Genre :**

**Little Romance**

**Summary :**

**K****et****ik****a sebuah c****i****nta yang berawal ****i****ndah d****i****uj****i**** dengan berbaga****i**** cobaan. A****k****an****k****ah ****k****eduanya bera****k****h****i****r ****i****ndah- menyatu-? Atau sebal****ik****nya-berp****i****sah-? **

**Disclaimer :**

**All Cast belong to God and themselves. I just own this plot story. But, Jongin is MINE. Storyline doesn't match the tittle**

**WARNING!**

**Typo(s), bad plot, bored**

**DONT BE PLAGIATOR!**

**DONT COPY!**

**DONT BE SILENT READER!**

**.**

**.**

**Enjoy Reading!**

* * *

**-ooOoo-**

* * *

**.**

Musim semi yang penuh dengan keindahan dan kehangatan telah tiba, dan alam kembali hijau di musim ini. Alam setelah satu fase membeku didekap musim dingin, kini berseri kembali bersama hadirnya musim semi dan menyaksikan berbagai perubahan dalam dirinya. Tumbuhan dan pepohonan yang gugur di musim dingin mulai menampakkan tunas baru dan mengawali hidup baru atas takdir Sang Penguasa. Angin semilir musim semi membawa pesan kedamaian, optimisme, kesegaran, dan semangat baru kepada seluru penduduk bumi.

Alam yang kembali hijau dan terasa segar bersama musim semi dan kicauan burung-burung menghembuskan nafas baru dalam diri manusia. Salju yang merangkul erat pegununungan sepanjang musim dingin juga perlahan mulai mencair dan rumput-rumput yang menempel di bebatuan kembali menunjukkan dirinya. Semua fenomena menakjubkan ini membuat para manusia yang mengalami musim ini terpukau akan keindahan alam.

Salah satunya adalah seorang namja manis yang tengah melukis bunga bermekaran di sebuah taman yang terbilang sepi. sesuatu yang berhubungan dengan musim tersebut, ia tuangkan kedalam sebuah kanfas dengan goresan halus dari kuasnya. Angin kembali berhembus menerbangkan helaian rambut berwarna dark brown miliknya. Jika diperhatikan, lebih dekat namja manis ini tidak kalah indah dari apa yang ia lukiskan.

"selesai" senyuman indah akhirnya terlukis di wajah manisnya.

Ia merasa puas dengan hasil gambaran di hadapannya kini. Hari mulai senja, tak terasa waktu telah berlalu begitu cepat. Tak ingin matahari segera dimakan gelapnya malam, namja manis ini merapikan peralatannya dan bergegas pulang. Seorang namja tampan yang tidak terlalu jauh dari tempat namja manis itu melukis, tersenyum miris saat objeknya telah pergi.

"hahhh... aku akan menemuinya nanti malam" gumam namja tampan itu dan segera pergi meninggalkan tempat tersebut.

* * *

**-ooOoo-**

* * *

**.**

Malam telah tiba, beberapa orang lebih memilih berjalan-jalan atau berdiam di rumah menikmati suatu acara melalui media. Sebuah cafe yang tidak terlalu besar namun dengan penataan yang begitu indah dan rapi menarik perhatian para pengunjung. Cafe bertingkat kini penuh akan orang-orang dariberbagai usia yang penasaran akan design dan rasa makanannya, meski tak terlalu ramai hingga mampu membuat sesak.

"KAI~ TOLONG BAWA PESANAN INI KE MEJA 12" teriak seorang namja manis memiliki mata yang lucu dari arah dapur.

Namja yang tak kalah manisnya bernama Kai, lengkapnya Kim Jongin segera mengambil nampan yang diatasnya terisi oleh makanan juga beberapa minuman. Segera ia melangkahkan kaki jenjangnya menuju meja pemesan, menaruh piring juga gelas diatasnya, kemudian menatanya

"selamat menikmati" ucap Kai membungkuk sebentar lalu pergi setelah memberikan senyuman manisnya.

"tumben sekali kau terlambat. Apa ada objek yang kau lukis hingga kau lupa waktu hm?" tanya seorang namja tampan yang memiliki senyuman menawan tengah membersihkan gelas wine dari sisa-sisa air yang berada ditangannya.

Kai yang merasa pertanyaan itu untuk dirinya hanya tersenyum, lalu menghampiri Suho dan membantunya.

"bunga, kau mau lihat hyung? Aku membawanya" tawar Kai mencuci piring dan gelas kotor lalu memberikan kepada Suho untuk di lapnya.

"sebaiknya kau jual saja lukisanmu. Aku yakin pasti banyak yang tertarik dari pada kau pajang di apartemenmu, dan memenuhkannya saja. Apalagi lumayan untuk tambahan uang jajan" ujar sang koki yang memiliki mata lucu datang membantu Suho me-lap gelas dan piring.

"shirro, aku tidak mau, D.o hyung. Untuk apa melakukan hal itu? Aku melakukannya karena hobby bukan untuk menambah uang" tolak Kai halus menyerahkan gels terakhir ke Suho.

"YAKK~ CEPAT GILIRANMU SUDAH TIBA" teriak seorang namja tampan yang memiliki tinggi rata-rata berteriak.

"PARK CHANYEOL... AKU TIDAK TULI, JADI KAU JANGAN BERTERIAK" balas Kai dengan teriakan juga lalu berjalan ke ruang ganti untuk mengganti pakaian waitersnya dengan sesuatu yang lebih santai.

Suho dan D.o hanya mengulum senyuman mendengar hal yang sudah biasa bagi mereka berdua, dan berjalan ke tempat kursi yang dikhususkan untuk para pegawai.

"ladies, and gentlemen kita sambut penari terbaik di cafe ini. Kim Jongin" berakhirnya sambutan Chanyeol, terdengar sebuah musik bergenre jazz dan suara tepuk tangan yang meriah saat namja manis itu datang menari dihadapan mereka.

* * *

**-ooOoo-**

* * *

**.**

Beberapa belas menit telah berlalu, pengunjung di cafe ini perlahan meninggalkan tempat duduknya dengan perasaan kagum akan dance namja manis tersebut. Namja tampan yang sepertinya tidak asing berjalan masuk kedalam cafe dengan topi berwarna putih menutupi kepalanya.

"maaf tuan, tapi cafe ini mau tutup" ucap Kai lembut yang kebetulan tengah berada dibelekang kasir sekarang.

"aku terlamabat ya? Huft... padahal aku mau bertemu dengan seorang namja manis bernama Kim Jongin" ucap namja tampan itu lesu atau... berpura-pura?

Terbukti dengan seringaian tipis terukir di wajahnya saat melihat namja manis dihadapannya terkejut mendengar suara yang begitu ia rindukan.

"k-kau... a-apa ini benar-benar kau Sehunnie?" ucapan ragu lolos dari bibir tebal namja manis ini dengan mata berkaca-kaca.

Namja tampan itu hanya terdiam, melepaskan topi yang dikenakannya.

"ne, ini aku chagi-a" ucap namja tampan bernama Sehun itu lalu tersenyum begitu menawan.

Liquid bening itu menerobos begitu saja dari pelupuk matanya. Setelah sekian lama., akhirnya ia bertemu dengan sang kekasih, yah... itu terjadi musim semi tahun lalu. Meninggalkannya sendiri di Korea dengan air mata yang lolos karena tidak sanggup ditinggalkan. Namun apadaya, itu juga permintaannya. Bagaimanapun juga, ia tidak ingin menjadi sosok egois saat kekasihnya mendapat kesempatan untuk meraih impiannya.

Sehun merentangkan tangannya seakan meminta pelukkan dari Kai. Namun bukannya pelukkan yang ia dapat, tapi pukulan ringan pada dadanya.

"k-kau hiks... jahat. Kenapa tidak menghubungi hiks ku disana? Apa kau memiliki hiks... kekasih baru?" ucap Kai terus memukul Sehun tanpa ampun.

GREBB

"lepass... hiks... kau jahat. Lepas hiks...' isak Kai berusaha memberontak dalam dekapan Sehun.

"shirro, aku begitu merindukanmu tapi kau memintaku melepas pelukan yang hangat ini? shirro" tolak Sehun dan mendekap Kai semakin keras.

"se...sakk bod-dohh..." ronta Kai saat dekapan itu terlalu keras.

"mian, aku begitu merindukanmu" ucap Sehun melepas pelukkannya dan tersenyum kaku.

Beruntunglah tinggal mereka berdua yang berada di cafe, karena jika tidak ia bisa malu di ejek oleh para temannya pikir Kai.

"kalau kau merindukanku, mana?" tanya Kai mengulurkan tangannya seperti meminta kepada Sehun.

"apa?" tanya Sehun bingung membuat Kai mengembungkan pipinya.

"hadiah, hadiah ulang tahunku dan juga oleh-oleh. Mana?" ucap Kai lagi, membuat Sehun hanya mengangguk tanda mengerti.

"aku berikan yang special dulu. Nanti hadiahnya lainnya akan datang" ucap Sehun.

Kai hanya memiringkan kepalanya tanda ia tidak mengerti maksud Sehun.

CHUP~

Ah... lihatlah rona merah yang menjalar di pipi Kai saat Sehun mengecup bibirnya.

"cie~ yang baru bertemu pacarnya?"

Eh.. suara ini, bukannya ini suara tiang bodoh itu? Batin Kai, lalu mengedarkan pandangannya dan..

Tampak 3 orang sahabatnya keluar dari kamar tempatnya berganti baju.

"ka-kalian, ba-bagaimana bisa disana?" tanya Kai gugup dan bingung.

"karena kami memang disana sejak tadi. Yakk Oh Sehun, berani kau meninggalkan dongsaengku lagi siap-siap kau putus dengannya" ancam Suho yang ternyata hyung kandung dari Kai.

"siap bos" ucap Sehun ala anak buah kepada sang kapten.

Kai hanya mampu mengulas senyuman bahagia.

"hadiah sesungguhnya akan datang esok hari" bisik Sehun dengan senyuman misteriusnya.

"eh?"

.

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

-ooOoo-

* * *

TBC or END

Review?


End file.
